Tenía curiosidad
by ASUKA02
Summary: Aquella escena era algo extraña, Sakura se avergonzó al ser descubierta, Naruto por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír. *Oneshot NaruSaku* [Especial mes de las madres 2017]


N/A: Aquí una viñeta NaruSaku para celebrar el mes de las madres :)

 _Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la imagen de la portada pertenece a Shion memere, sólo me pertenece el fanfic._

* * *

— **Tenía curiosidad —**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

.

—¡Demonios olvide el sello en mi casa! —se quejó el Séptimo Hokage al darse cuenta de que no encontraba el pequeño objeto.

—No deberías sacar esos sellos de la oficina, es peligroso. —Le advirtió Shikamaru preocupado.

Naruto se lo había llevado el fin de semana para adelantar el trabajo acumulado que tenía en la oficina.

—Iré a buscarlo. —Anunció poniéndose de pie.

—No te distraigas, —le advirtió Shikamaru —hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí.

El rubio uso el hirashi no jutsu para aparecer en su dormitorio. Se sorprendió al ver a su mujer allí, ya que la imaginaba dando clases de jutsus médicos en el hospital.

Ella no había notado la presencia de su marido hasta que volvió a mirarse en el espejo, entonces lo vio a través del espejo.

—¡Dios, Naruto me asustaste!, deberías usar la puerta de vez en cuando —se quejó Sakura ruborizada.

—No te la quites. —Le pidió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella se sonrojó más, no estaba entre sus planes ser descubierta con una almohada bajo su blusa. A pesar de la petición de su marido ella avergonzada sacó la almohada de allí.

—¿Por qué hacías eso? —preguntó curioso.

Ella le dio la espalda, seguía avergonzada por la situación en que él la había descubierto —tenia curiosidad de saber... como me vería de embarazada.

Naruto abrió los ojos con exageración, ¿sería posible que ella...

—¡¿Estás embarazada Sakura-chan?! —preguntó emocionado.

Ella se giró para verlo —no, ya te dije que era curiosidad.

Él ahora lucia algo decepcionado, —ah, entiendo, bueno vine a buscar el sello que olvide aquí.

El rubio caminó hasta el armario y lo buscó en la parte de arriba de una gaveta oculta. La pelirosa lo miró con su capa de Hokage, hace unos meses que Naruto había sido nombrado Séptimo Hokage, el pobre vivía estresado, a veces hasta hablaba dormido sobre las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Haruno se mordió el labio inferior inquieta, Naruto se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta del armario cuando ella le dijo. —Quiero tener un hijo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó frotándose la cabeza adolorido.

—Sé que estas sobrecargado de trabajo, pero yo me ocuparé de nuestro hijo o hija. —explicó frotándose las manos, estaba un poco nerviosa.

Era algo en lo que llevaba pensando hace semanas, que se reforzaba más en su mente cuando veía a los niños jugando en el parque, pero que ahora se había convertido en un deseo después de ver las ternuras de dibujos que hacían los hijos de sus amigas para regalarle a su mamá el día de la madre.

El rostro serio del rubio la hizo pensar que él aun no quería hijos, aun no tenían ni dos años de matrimonio, pero Sakura ya se sentía lista para asumir esa responsabilidad.

Naruto con el sello en la mano sonrió —je, no me excluyas Sakura-chan, también vivo aquí.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó sintiéndose muy alegre.

—¡Ujúm, sí —respondió asintiendo varias veces con su cabeza.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirosa, no era así como había imaginado decirle a Naruto que tuvieran hijos, pero no había salido mal.

La médico ninja se acercó a su marido y pasando a su lado le dijo en tono sugerente —entonces, regresa temprano.

Él se ruborizó levemente, ¿regresa temprano?, ¿y ella pensaba que podía concentrarse en el trabajo sabiendo que lo estaba esperando desnuda en la cama para que hicieran un bebé?, no, Naruto quería comenzar ya.

—No regresaré, —respondió mirándola, ella lo miró sin entender, —porque no me voy.

Puso el valioso sello sobre la mesa y envolvió a la pelirosa con sus brazos, apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza femenina y cerró los ojos oliendo su cabello rosado, olía a shampoo de frutas cítricas, le hacía feliz saber que ella ya quería darle una familia.

—Recuerda que debes volver al trabajo, esto lo dejamos para la noche. —le recordó ella.

¿En serio pensaba que podía trabajar imaginándola caminado desnuda por la casa?

Naruto movió la cabeza y procedió a besar cariñosamente el cuello de su esposa, —no quiero ir. —susurró mientras saboreaba su garganta y le subía la falda.

Sakura se mordió los labios, le gustaban las caricias pero no quería que él se atrasara en el trabajo por su culpa, atrapó las manos del Hokage y consiguió verlo cara a cara.

—Anda, ya vete.

Naruto se inclinó hacia ella, —me iré después. —le susurró en el oído.

—Bien, sólo un poco de juego y te vas.

Le desabrochó la capa y esta cayó al suelo. Se besaron mientras Naruto la desvestía guiándola a la cama.

.

.

En la oficina Shikamaru bufó viendo la hora en el reloj de pared, tenían un montón de trabajo acumulado y Naruto se quedaba sin ningún permiso especial. Nara estaba enojado, ya iba a mandar a buscar al Séptimo cuando este llegó.

—Ah, ya llegué —comentó Naruto apareciendo en la oficina casi dos horas después. —Aquí está el sello —agregó ocupando confianzudamente su silla tras el escritorio.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

El Kage suspiró, —También tengo deberes como esposo —sonrió con cara de sinvergüenza, —y me quede dormido, por cierto, ¿ya felicitaste a tu madre?

El pelinegro no entendió que riñones tenía que ver su madre con que él se quedara a follar, hasta que recordó el día que era, ahora comprendía el enfado de Temari esa mañana cuando no la felicito, tendría que planear algo con su hijo para contentarla.

.

Ocho meses después una situación similar le ocurrió al Séptimo, Naruto apareció en su dormitorio para buscar una carpeta que había olvidado y vio a su esposa frente al espejo, esta vez con una barriga real, tenía la blusa alzada viéndose de perfil en el espejo.

—¡Wou está muy grandota!, —exclamó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, no dejaba de sorprenderle el tamaño de esa barriga, parecía que estuviera embarazada de gemelos, a pensar de que sólo era uno.

Ella se volvió y lo miró, —deberías llevarla tú, la piel me pica por lo estirada que está, ya no puedo ver ni mis pies. —se quejó haciendo un mohín.

Él dirigió la vista a los pies de su mujer, —tus pies siguen igual de perfectos Sakura-chan.

Ella negó con una sonrisa, a pesar de las molestias del embarazo, Naruto siempre sabia decirle algo para aligerar la tensión.

.

.

Fin


End file.
